Love Sick
by panda belang
Summary: It's Kristao/Taoris fanfiction. read and review please.. :)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SICK**

**-o0o-**

**by tianelly1**

Cast: -Huang Zi Tao

-Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan

-Xi Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-and other

Rated: K+(masih bingung juga-")

Warning: Boys Love. OOC. Typo berserakan.

Author Note: no summary karena saya author yang masih abal, masih butuh banyak saran. Tolong reviewnya.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAMER!**

**Chapter 1**

Ada yang peduli rasa perih ini?

sekalipun aku sekarat disini?

tidak aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini!

sekalipun semua mata meludahiku

sekalipun peganganku berkarat

aku adalah aku

aku bangga dengan setumpuk kekuranganku

aku mempertaruhkan seluruh sisa nafasku untuk nyawaku..

aku Huang Zi Tao

-o0o-

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

"..."

"Dasar tidak berguna! sebarnya apa isi otakmu itu?! hanya memasukkan apel-apel ini ke tempatnya kau tidak becus? ciihh.. dosa apa aku merawat manusia payah sepertimu?" pukulan demi pukulan rotan melayang ke tubuh ringkih namja kecil itu. "..." Sang anak yang dipukul hanya menutup rapat-rapat mata dan telinganya. "huh.. menangis? kenapa cuma bisa menangis kau? cepat bereskan dan jangan mengeluh lapar malam ini karena tidak ada jatah makan untukmu!"

Sakit? Jangan ditanya, jika boleh menangis anak malang ini akan menangis sekeras yang ia mampu. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan kebal menerima pukulan rotan itu. Air matanya tidak mau kering meskipun setiap hari ia menangis, menguras airmata. Kantung mata hitam mengoles manis dibawah kelopak matanya. Sudah jelas betapa tertekannya ia selama ini. Luka memar yang membiru di punggungnya bukan makin menghilang justru makin bertambah setiap harinya. Seorang eomma yang seharusnya membelai sayang anak ini justru tidak pernah bosan menyiksa, meskipun hanya karena apel-apel berkulit mulus itu menyentuh tanah yang pasti bisa di bersihkan dengan seember air!

Huang Zi Tao namja 10 tahun berdarah China asli. Ia lahir tanggal 2 mei di Qing Dao China, saat umurnya masih 5 tahun eomma dan appanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Tetangganya keluarga Zhang dan anaknya Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay akhirnya merawatnya, jangan berpikir mereka menyayangi Zi Tao tapi karena aset orang tua kandung Zi Tao yang merupakan orang kaya saat itu.

-o0o-

Langkah kaki kecilnya berhenti didepan bangunan sekolah dasar. Pikirannya berkecamuk, jika ia masuk sekolah pasti akan jadi bahan bullyan teman-temannya. Karena bahasa koreanya masih berantakan Tao kecil hanya bisa diam ketika mereka menjadikannya boneka yang tak akan berontak meski disiram air setiap hari. Dengan berat hati Tao kecil melangkah menuju kelasnya diujung lorong panjang itu. Suasananya sangat sepi, hanya beberapa murid yang tampak. Hatinya berdetak gelisah.

Tap

Tap

BYUR!

Rasa gelisahnya terjawab. Seember air menyapa pagi indahnya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ragu menyusuri pipi tirusnya. Harus apa sekarang? Pulang dan mengadu pada eomma angkatnya? Bukankah ia justru di tertawakan wanita tua itu?. Tawa kemenangan menggema keras dilorong itu. Perlahan tubuh mungil itu berjalan mudur dan akhirnya berlari mencoba menjauh dari lorong nista itu.

Disinilah Tao berdiri, di bukit belakang sekolahnya. Membolos lagi, lebih baik daripada sehari penuh dibully teman-temannya. Bajunya yang basah kuyup perlahan mengering karena sinar matahari pagi ini cukup terik. Isakan dari bibir mungilnya masih enggan berhenti. Kenapa harus begini? Dulu saat orang tua kandungnya masih hidup semua keinginannya dituruti. Boneka panda yang super besar, mengikuti ekstra wushu meski awalnya ditentang eommanya, pergi kepantai setiap akhir pekan dan masih banyak lagi. Tubunnya makin bergetar hebat, ia merindukan pelukan hangat eommanya. Sangat membutuhkan.

Srak!

"hai.." suara seorang anak terdengar ditelinganya. Tapi siapa? Bukankah hanya Tao yang tau tempat indah dibalik semak-semak ini?. "apa kau menangis?" lagi suara itu makin jelas, tubuhnya berbalik masih dengan takut disekujur tubuhnya. "N-nuguya?" ucapnya bergetar. "aku? Aku Xi Luhan. Siapa kau?" jawab namja mungil didepannya dengan senyum lebar. "A-aku Tao—" . "hai Tao senang bertemu denganmu" potong anak itu terlalu semangat dan masih dengan senyum lebarnya. "oh. Kau masih berseragam? Ini terlalu pagi untuk pulang dari sekolah. A-apa kau lari dari sekolah?" kata Luhan sarkatis. "umm.. bajuku basah" balasnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Malu? Tentu saja.

-o0o-

"Oh.. Tao kau tenang saja, ada aku.. temanmu" ucapnya dengan senyum. "Luhan ge mau jadi temanku?" ragu Tao. "tentu saja. Kau sangat manis dan juga baik. Aku yakin kau tidak nakal seperti mereka" senyum Luhan makin lebar. "Xie-xie Luhan ge.. umm tapi kenapa Luhan gege tidak sekolah juga?" Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos. "aku... aku sebenarnya tidak sekolah sepertimu. Aku sekolah dirumah atau Home Schooling Tao" senyum lebar Luhan menguap entah kemana, tergantikan wajah yang Tao artikan Luhan sedang sedih. "kenapa sekolah dirumah? Kenapa Luhan ge jadi sedih? Apa aku salah tanya?". "Ani! Kau tidak salah Tao, aku tidak sedang sedih sungguh! Aku sekolah dirumah karena aku.. umm dilarang! Ya! orangtuaku melarangku sekolah di sekolah umum.." jawab Luhan beruntun.

-o0o-

"Darimana kau?" teriak yeoja paruh baya masih dengan celemek kusut di pinggangnya. "A-aku dari sekolah." Ucap Tao ragu. "Sekolah? Sejak kapan kau berani berbohong? Tadi guru di sekolahmu itu telfon katanya kau sering membolos dan hari ini kau bolos lagi! Masih berani bohong kau?". "Argghh.. mianhe eomma hiks aku- arghh sakit!" sakit luar biasa dirasakan telinga kirinya, tangan eommanya memelintir erat hingga tanda kemerahan semakin terlihat jelas. "Anak nakal sepertimu harus dihukum Tao! Se-" . "Eomma..." suara Yi Xing atau Lay berhasil menghentikan siksaan eommanya pada Tao. "berhenti menyakitinya.. aku tidak mau eomma jadi kasar pada adikku Tao" . "Ck! Huh.. Yi Xing kembali ke kamarmu, kau belum minum obatkan?".

Malam ini, langit Seoul tidak menyembunyikan bintangnya lagi. Ratusan titik cahaya bertaburan rapi di pekatnya langit malam. Dengan langkah mengendap Tao berdiri di depan kamar kakak angkatnya Lay. "Ge.. apa Lay ge sudah tidur? Boleh aku masuk?" ucapnya sepelan mungkin. "oh Tao? Masuklah". "Lay Ge sedang apa?" . "melihat bintang dari sini Tao, sangat indah. Kemarilah! Duduklah disini dan lihat ada ratusan bintang diatas sana". "Benarkah?" Tao pun duduk disebelah Lay, tepatnya dikasur Lay. "oh apa itu Tao?" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk bekas botol selay ditangan Tao. "Ah iya.. Ini ge untukmu..".

TBC

Absurd ya ff ini? Alurnya gaje bangetkan? Ya begitulah... Mohon maklum saya masih sangat labil didunia _"). Jadi Gomawo buat yang udah baca. Reviewnya jangan pelit oke^^

**So.. masih pantaskah ff ini dilanjut? Atau Hapus aja?**

. "Woahh.. kunang-kunang. Cantik sekali. Ini seperti bintang bintang itu.". "Gege suka? Aku menemukannya di halaman belakang". Ucap Tao dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Tapi kenapa kunang-kunangnya cahayanya semakin redup ge?". "entahlah Tao.. mungkin dia kehabisan tenaga". "Kalau begitu beri dia listrik ge supaya cahaya terang lagi!" Kata Tao kelewat polos. "Hhahahahha bukan dengan listrik Tao. Dia bukan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**LOVE SICK**

**-o0o-**

**by tianelly**

Cast: -Huang Zi Tao

-Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan

-Xi Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-and other

Rated: T(masih bingung juga-")

Warning: Boys Love. OOC. Typo berserakan. Dan setumpuk kekurangan lainnya.

Author Note: Jujur, saya sama sekali gak punya keberanian update chap 2 ini, takut mengecewakan T_T. Makanya lama :(. Dan mianhe chapter 1 kemaren gak menarik sama sekali. Dan Typo-typo nakal yang berserakan -_-. Oh iya saya juga baru sadar kalo di chap 1 yang terakhir itu maksudnya clue lanjutannya, tapi karena gak teliti ancur dah itu clue-"). Sekali lagi maaf ya *bow

**Happy Reading :)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

. "Woahh.. kunang-kunang. Cantik sekali. Ini seperti bintang bintang itu.". "Gege suka? Aku menemukannya di halaman belakang". Ucap Tao dengan wajah berseri. "Tapi kenapa kunang-kunangnya cahayanya semakin redup ge?". "entahlah Tao.. mungkin dia kehabisan tenaga". "Kalau begitu beri dia listrik ge supaya cahaya terang lagi!" Kata Tao kelewat polos. "Hhahahahha bukan dengan listrik Tao. Dia bukan senter Tao". Hening. "Ge... i-itu darah di hidung gege". Sontak Lay berhenti tertawa dan menyentuh ujung hidungnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan ge? Apa aku harus memanggil eomma?". Tao bergetar takut, apa ini salahnya? Apa karena Tao mengganggu tidur Lay hingga akhirnya Lay kambuh penyakitnya?. "Ani! Jangan panggil eomma Tao. Ambilkan tisu di laci itu saja.. aku tidak apa, ini sudah sering jadi tidak sakit". Lay mencoba meyakinkan Tao dengan senyum yang sangat terlihat dia sedang menahan sakit. "hiks ge mian-hiks hee jeongmal hiks.. aku-". "Jangan menangis Tao kumohon. Lihat kunang-kunangnya bersinar terang lagi!" Lay mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Tao pada kunang-kunang di botol selay tadi. Lay mengidap penyakit yang menyerang darahnya. Atau orang lebih sering menyebutnya Hemofilia akut, jika sedikit saja dia terluka maka darah yang keluar itu sukar untuk membeku dan terus mengalir. Mimisan seperti ini, sudah sangat sering Lay alami.

-o0o-

"Huh? Bukankah itu Luhan ge?" gumam Tao saat kakinya baru saja menginjak halaman sekolahnya. "Tapi bersama siapa Luhan ge?.. oh? anak itu rambutnya pirang! Woaaahh keren!" heboh Tao saat manik hitamnya melihat seorang anak yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan sedang berjalan masuk ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Kriiinnnngggg!

Kaki mungil Tao berlari, berharap gurunya masih kalah cepat masuk kelas dari Tao.

Seisi kelas langsung berhenti mengoceh saat Park songsaenim-guru bahasa inggris yang sekaligus wali kelas- masuk kelas dengan namja pirang disampingnya. "Pagi semua.. hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Dia baru pindah dari Canada". Siswa yeoja dan namja berstatus uke dikelas itu langsung riuh dengan pipi memerah. Tao? Dia hanya memandang takjub rambut pirang alami namja itu. Otaknya sibuk berpikir namja itu rambutnya pirang tapi kenapa matanya hitam? Bukan biru seperti orang asing dari Amerika yang dlihatnya beberapa kali di tv.

"Yi Fan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Park seongsanim. "Hai... Namaku Wu Yi Fan atau kalian bisa panggil aku Kris. Seminggu yang lalu keluargaku pindah ke Seoul karena urusan pekerjaan. Senang bertemu kalian semua.." sapanya dengan senyum tipis diwajah dinginnya. "Kris silahkan pilih bangku kosong yang ada". Park seongsaenim menunjuk beberapa bangku kosong dikelas itu, termasuk yang tepat didepan meja Tao.

Kaki panjang Kris melangkah ringan menuju bangku yang tepat didepan Tao, dan akhirnya duduk disana. "Oke.. kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku pr kalian!" meskipun Park seongsenim sudah memerintahkan membuka buku pr, namun beberapa yeoja genit masih memandang takjub wajah stoic Kris. Sedangkan yang dipandangai sama sekali tidak terganggu, seolah tatapan lapar dari yeoja-yeoja itu hanya angin lewat.

Bagaimana panda kita Tao? Dia masih sibuk dengan tatapan kagumnya-lagi-pada rambut Kris. Hingga pelajaran hari itu berakhir.

-o0o-

**TAO POV**

Huahh siang ini panas sekali. Tidak awan dilangit, apa sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu? Bodoh apa hubungannya dengan langit!.

Pulang?. Aku malas pulang saat ini, tapi-

"Hai Tao!" suara itu? Luhan ge! "Hai juga Luhan ge". Balasku.

"Apa kau baru pulang Tao?"

"Ne.. umm tadi itu siapa ge?"

"tadi? Oh! Kris yang kau maksud?"

"um hu'um... Kenapa tadi Luhan ge bersama Kris masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

"dia itu sepupuku Tao.. karena orangtuanya masih sibuk jadi orangtuaku yang mendaftarkannya kesini. Dan aku juga ikut.. hehe"

"ohh.. "

"dia sekelas denganmu kan?"

"Iya.. gege tau? Begitu Kris masuk kelas, semua yeoja-yeoja genit itu langsung heboh! Ada yang membenahi bedak, merah-merah yang dipipi dan rambut mereka. Huh.. aku jengah melihatnya"

"ahahaha benarkah? Kris memang tampan, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia jadi sebegitu berpengaruh dikelasmu Tao" Luhan ge tertawa keras sekali, hingga aku menutup kedua telingaku. Takut gendang telingaku pecah.

"Luhan.. sampai kau disitu? Ayo pulang Kris sudah masuk kemobil sejak tadi!" suara seorang ahjumma disamping mobil hitam yang tepat beberapa meter didepanku. Sepertinya eommanya Luhan gege.

"Ah iya eomma! Tao aku pulang dulu ya.. nanti kita bertemu di bukit belakang sekolah ya.. annyeong Tao..." Luhan segera berlari masuk mobil mewah itu, hingga aku belum sempat membalas salamnya tadi.

"Annyeong ge..." yang lebih tepatnya pada mobil hitam yang segera menghilang dari pandanganku.

**NORMAL POV**

"Sudah kubilang tuan.. ini batas terakhir kesabaranku! Besok pagi jika uang itu belum ada dan Nyonya besar datang.. aku tidak yakin anggota keluargamu lengkap lagi". Ucap pria bertubuh kurus kering dengan kaca mata bulat bertengger dihidung kecilnya. "apa maksudnya?" Kepala keluarga Zhang ambil suara. "Nyonya besar itu akan menjadikan salah satu dari kalian jaminan uang itu. Dan kemungkinan besar dijadikan budak di tempat-tempat pemuas nafsu milik wanita tua itu". Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang membisu seketika, Lay diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan orangtuanya dibalik dinding penyekat ruang tamu dan dapur. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat, sudah pasti orang yang akan diambil rentenir tua pasti Tao. Siapa lagi? Dia? Tidak! Orangtuanya tidak akan setega itu.

Lay menelan ludah susah payah. Memeras otaknya, hingga peluh mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia berlari menuju kamar orangtuanya. Mengacak-acak seluruh isi lemari dan laci, hingga akhirnya menemukan tujuan utamanya. Alat pengejut listrik atau electric shock milik eommanya.

Tepat seperti yang Lay duga, orangtuanya benar-benar megorbankan Tao. Seperti apapun penolakan dan tangisan Tao saat itu hanya angin lalu. Tidak ada yang berani menarik keputusan Tuan Zhang untuk menjadikan Tao jaminan hutang itu. Tapi otak jenius Lay sedikit memberi celah jalan keluar Tao dari orang-orang berbadan kekar yang menyeretnya paksa masuk mobil. Saat Tao dan manusia-manusia berotot itu sampai di tempat atau lebih tepatnya sebuah klub malam, dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih tersisa Tao mengeluarkan alat pengejut itu dan menempelkan pada 2 orang yang menyeretnya tadi. Berhasil!. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari membelah jalan Seoul.

**Di bukit belakang sekolah..**

"kemana Tao? Ini sudah jam 5 sore... huh apa dia lupa?" Luhan menghela nafas kecewa. Sesekali mata bulat itu melirik jam tangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seorang namja berambut pirang tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang Luhan. "huh? Yak blonde! Kau membuatku kaget! Aku sedang menunggu teman disini... kenapa kau bisa kesini? Kau mengikuti ya? Ngaku!" ucap Luhan sarkatis. "Hn.. Orangtuamu menyuruhku memanggilmu pulang, kau tidak lihat? Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. " usai mengucap kalimat itu, namja pirang itu berlalu pergi. "Ck! Dingin sekali! Apa dia terbuat dari bongkahan es? Menyebalkan!"

-o0o-

Langit mulai menyembunyikan bias-bias cahayanya. Angin sore berhembus lembut menyapu daun-daun kering musim semi. Satu persatu bintang menampakkan kerlip indahnya. Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang kusut, namja kecil itu terduduk menatap lurus aliran sungai Han. Sesekali sudut matanya mengalirkan air mata. Otak kecilnya memutar cerita hidupnya saat masih bersama keluarga Zhang. Mereka tidak menginginkannya lagi! Sekalipun Tao pulang, pasti mereka tidak berhenti menyiksanya lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus berterima kasih pada kakaknya Lay, satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya ADA. Tidak! Tao tidak akan pulang dan menyusahkan lagi. Suatu hari nanti Tuhan pasti mempertemukannya dengan Lay. Tao yakin itu.

-o0o-

10 Tahun kemudian..

"Gomawoyoo Kris.. tanpamu mungkin lukisan ini tidak jadi karena catnya habis. Entah aku harus berterima kasih bagaimana lagi, kau banyak membantuku". Lay tersenyum lembut, memamerkan dimple smilenya. "aku suka lukisanmu makanya aku mau membantumu membeli cat-cat itu. Tidak usah berlebihan berterimakasih padaku. Ini hanya bantuan kecil.. bukankah kita teman?". Kris ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum? Jarang-jarang pangeran dingin ini mau tersenyum.

-o0o-

"Panda! Berhenti bermain-main dengan itu!" heboh seorang namja berkulit seputih susu saat namja bermata panda itu mengarahkan selang pada tubuhnya. "ahaha Sehun rambutmu basah kuyup mirip jamur yang layu.. haha" namja panda itu tertawa puas dengan keadaan Sehun yang sudah basah kuyup, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum tipis. Melihat sahabanya tertawa lepas seperti ini, membuatnya juga merasa senang. Huang Zi Tao, namja bermata panda ini sangat jarang sebahagia ini, ia selalu menarik diri dari penghuni Panti asuhan yang lain, menyembunyikan masalahnya rapat-rapat sekalipun itu pada Sehun sahabat baiknya disini.

Kabut hitam dilangit menguap tergantikan seberkas cahaya dari ufuk timur. Seolah tau hari telah berganti. Hari ini hari terakhir Tao dan Sehun tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang baru 5 tahun di panti ini, Tao sudah hampir 10 tahun penuh tinggal disini. Berat memang, tapi mereka harus hidup mandiri. Dan sesuai rencana mereka berdua akan mencari kost-kostan bersama, setelah itu Sehun langsung bekerja di sebuah tempat bimbingan belajar karena sebelumnya dia sudah melamar pekerjaan ini jauh-jauh hari.

Tao? Dia masih berputar-putar mengelilingi padatnya kota Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan. Hingga langkah kakinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko yang memajang lukisan-lukisan indah dibalik kacanya. Mata pandanya berbinar cerah, optimis dia akan diterima karena jika dilihat lebih teliti tempat ini seperti baru dibuka, dan baru sedikit pengunjung yang datang. "Fighting!" gumamnya pelan.

-o0o-

"Tunggulah disini.. akan kupanggilkan manager sekaligus pemilik tempat ini". Ucap seorang pegawai bername tag 'Kim Min Seok'. "Ne! Gomawo Kim-Min-Seok.." balas Tao dengan mengeja nama yang tertera di seragam Kim Min Seok. "Ah.. kau orang yang semangat Tao! Dan panggil aku Xiumin saja dan Hyung karena aku lebih tua 3 tahun darimu" Xiumin tersenyum penuh arti pada Tao. "oh? Ne. Mianhe Xiumin hyung". "gwechanna Tao..." Xiuminpun berlalu. Selang beberapa menit, Xiumin keluar bersama seorang namja tinggi beramput pirang. Tanpa disadari oleh Tao yang masih sibuk menatap lekat pada interior klasik toko lukisan itu.

"saya permisi tuan" pamit Xiumin sebelum meninggalkan atasannya denga Tao.

"Jadi... kau yang mau melamar pekerjaan disini?" ucapnya-masih-memasang wajah dingin.

"Oh.. Ne! Aku mau melamar pekerjaan disini. Jadi-"

"apa kelebihanmu? Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan menerimamu?"

"kelebihan? Umm.. aku ramah pada semua orang, aku bisa cepat mengantarkan pesanan orang seperti waktu aku jadi pengantar susu dulu dan ak-"

"Anak panda?" potong Kris-namja pirang tadi-

"Huh? P-panda siapa?"

"Kau Tao si anak panda kan?"

"heh?"

**TBC**

**Gimana? Makin absurd? Makin Gaje? Makin berantakan? Mianhee jika chap 2 ini mengecewakan T_T. Saya author newbie di dunia fanfiction jadi mohon bantuan dari senior-senior hebat disini^^, **

**Jeongmal gomawo udah mau ngereview chap 1 kemaren^^, dan ini balasannya**

**Asha lightyagamikun **mianhe Tao disiksa :(.. sebenernya gak tega juga T_T. Tapi gomawo udah mau ngereview Fic saya.*bow

**Christalice **chingu bener banget^^ masih belum banyak yang terungkap di chap 1 kemaren. Gomawo for review.*bow

**Shin Zi Tao** thanks udah mau review^^ *bbuing-bbuing balik

**My Jonggie** thanks udah review^^ .*bow

**autumnpand**a oke^^. Thanks udah review *bow

**Jin Ki Tao** yaahhh rahasia perusahaan gak boleh dibocorin . hhh :D tapi its oke.. chingu pinter sih makanya bisa langsung tau :). Thanks ya udah review^^ *bow

**ajib4ff **cup..cup.. udah ya nangisnya :), and gomawo udah review^^. *bow

**Arvita kim** oke sesuai kata kamu cuma sampe chap 2 masa kecilnya^^. Semoga gak ngecewain T_T. Thanks udah review^^ *bow

**ZiTao99** Gomawo udah review *bow

**Baby kyungie** gomawo udah review *bow

**Bininya Sehun **senengnya Fic ini ada yang suka^^, gomawo udah review *bow

And for Siders jeongmal gomawo udah nambah jumlah views^^

**Last, berniat review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**LOVE SICK**

**-o0o-**

**by tianelly**

Cast: -Huang Zi Tao

-Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-and other

Pair : Kristao/Taoris

Rated: T

Warning: Boys Love. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Typo berserakan. Dan setumpuk kekurangan lainnya.

**It's Kristao/Taoris Fanfiction.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamu nggak suka Yaoi? silahkan klik CLOSE!**

Sejenak angin mengalun membelai lembut. Bergeming dalam kesunyian senja. Shapire biru kini tergantikan bias keemasan, seolah siap menghiasi penyelimut bumi. Malam mengambil tugasnya, menyingsing surya yang kian tenggelam. Masih disana, enggan beranjak dari kursi tua beranda rumah masa kecilnya. Lay. Bertahan membisu terbuai kelembutan angin sore.

Tao. Sosok adik kecilnya, mata panda, sifat polos khas seorang Huang Zi Tao. Memutar memori saat bocah panda itu tertawa bahagia dan menjerit kesakitan. Hatinya mendadak nyeri. Jeritan tangis karena perlakuan eommanya. Eomma Lay. Ia merindukan Tao. Huang Zi Tao atau Lay lebih senang menyebutnya Zhang Zi Tao.

Setelah 3 jam penuh mengunjungi rumah masa lalu itu, akhirnya Lay beranjak pergi. Berat saat meninggalkan sejuta cerita didalam rumah tua ini. Berhenti, saat mata karamelnya menatap pohon-pohon apel di halaman rumah. Tempat favorit Tao menghabiskan malam, saat ia dihukum tidak boleh masuk rumah. Lagi, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Setetes liquid bening turun dari sudut matanya.

Membulatkan tekad. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meski hati kecilnya menjerit masih ingin disana.

-o0o-

"ehh? Namja pirang itu mengenalmu?" tanya Sehun setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Tao. "hu'um... dan saat aku bertanya siapa dia dan kenapa mengenalku, dia diam saja.. dan menyuruhku melupakannya! Dia benar-benar aneh!" ucap Tao meletakkan mangkuk ramennya, lalu menatap Sehun intens.

"mungkin dia salah satu teman kita di panti dulu...". ucap Sehun.

"Ani! Dia anak orang kaya.. sepertinya. Pakaiannya bermerk dan punya tempat usaha semewah itu".

"lalu... apa kau diterima?"

"entahlah... dia masih memikirkannya. Besok aku disuruh kembali lagi".

"jadi.. kau akan menjalani 2 pekerjaan?"

"tentu saja.. melatih wushu itukan hanya sabtu dan minggu, sedangkan menjadi pegawai di toko itu hanya senin sampai sabtu. Jika diterima aku akan bicara pada bosku kalau sabtu aku mulai masuk kerja jam 3 sore! Uwah... aku tidak sabar bekerja seharian penuh Hun! " heboh Tao sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum samar sambil menahan sakit karena Tao menggenggam bahunya cukup keras.

"ah.. Tao berhenti! Bahuku sakit! Ugh!"

"oh? Mianhe Hun-ie. Aku sangat semangat hari ini! Hehe"

"Ck! Sudahlah.. habiskan ramenmu, lalu tidur." Sehun berlalu pergi. "Oke Boss!"

Sehun berubah dingin eh?

-o0o-

Gores demi gores terajut menjadi sebuah objek indah disana. Kuas lentik itu menari-nari seirama dengan dentingan jam dinding. Lukisan-lukisan cantik tertata apik disetiap sisi ruangan sempit itu. Tumpahan cat berserakan disana sini. Bau menyengat zat kimia dari cat lukis seolah enggan pergi. Menambah kesan pengan di ruangan 3x4 meter ini.

Ada satu yang menarik dari sederet peralatan seorang pelukis. Sebotol obat teronggok manis di dalam laci yang setengah terbuka.

Tap..

"Kau melupakan obatmu lagi.." suara baritone menggelitik telinga, tangan terampil itu seketika berhenti menggores kanvas.

"apa eomma yang menyuruhmu?" berbalik. Menampakkan mata sendu seorang Lay.

"berhentilah egois Lay.. minumlah ini lalu istrirahat". Kris menatap nanar sosok namja berkulit pucat didepannya.

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu kedokter lagi, jam-"

"tidak usah merepotkan dirimu Kris!" beranjak meninggalkan namja pirang itu. Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Seorang Zhang Yi Xing sangat sensitif.

"maafkan dia Kris... Setelah pulang dari rumah kami yang dulu, dia menjadi sangat pemarah. Besok moodnya pasti membaik dan senang seperti biasanya saat kau mengantarnya ke dokter Kim". Ucap Nyonya Zhang tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Lay yang telah hilang dibalik pintu kayu diujung ruangan. "Apa kau lapar nak Kris? Kebetulan aku dan ayah Lay belum makan malam". Yeoja tua lliner tebal itu berbalik, menampilkan senyumnya pada Kris.

"Ah.. mianhee bibi. Malam ini saya ada janji dengan teman lama. Jeongmal mianhee bi.. lain waktu saja.." membual sedikit, tidak apa kan? Kris hanya tidak ingin wanita tua itu ceramah semalaman di meja makan nanti.

"hh.. aku maklum. Kau orang yang sibuk Kris.. sampaikan salamku pada Tuan dan Nyonya Wu" ucapnya menelan kekecewaan. Lagi lagi Kris menolak tawaran makan malamnya.

-o0o-

Malam semakin larut. Membisu diri menatap kosong segelas wine digenggamannya. Kris. Pikirnya melayang menerobos sekat-sekat memori masa lalu. Hari itu. Kris kecil masuk kelas 6 SD barunya setelah pindah dari Kanada. Matanya langsung tertuju pada namja bermata panda yang selalu tersenyum menatapnya, hingga ia sadar namja panda itu tersenyum karena kagum pada rambut pirangnya. Entah karena apa. Sesuatu menggelitik hati kecil Kris. Melihat namja panda itu tersenyum sangat menggemaskan dan menyenangkan.

Sayang sekali. Hari itu hari pertama sekaligus terakhir pertemuan mereka. Sejak saat itu Kris tidak pernah melihat namja panda itu masuk kelas lagi. Hati yang dulu bagaikan sebongkah es itu mengerang sakit. Kenapa Tao pergi begitu saja? Kenapa tidak memberi kesempatan Kris memperkenalkan dirinya? Kemana Tao selama ini?

Seolah cahaya matahari pagi yang menyingsing kegelapan. Seberkas cahaya kelegaan masuk ke celah perasaannya. Namja di toko tadi pasti Tao. Tao kecil si anak panda. Anak panda yang selalu tersenyum kagum pada surai pirangnya.

Sekelebat bayangan Tao menghilang diantara kabut hitam. Tergantikan seseorang. Lay. Dan malam itu berakhir dengan bayangan Lay dalam bingkai mimpi seorang Kris.

-o0o-

"Aku Luhan.."

"Ohh jadi kau yang namanya Luhan.. hahaha ku pikir kau sebaya dengan anak –anak itu. Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan untuk umurmu.. ahhaha" Sehun. Seperti biasa. Tidak sopan dengan sunbaenya sendiri, mengingat Luhan adalah salah satu senior guru pembimbing disini.

"huh.." mengambil nafas dalam mencoba menenangkan amarahnya, dan "Oh Sehun! Kau lupa? Aku sunbaemu dirumah bimbingan belajar in!" dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"hah?.. mi-mian aku lupa Luhan hyung. Jeongmal mianhe" Sehun tertunduk malu. Sebenarnya tanpa Luhan ketahui Sehun masih terkikik geli.

"huh.. terserahmu! Kau masih dalam masa percobaan Oh Sehun! Jika kau masih tidak sopan dan cara mengajarmu menyedihkan, aku akan langsung menendangmu dari sini! Kau mengerti?" menggertak Sehun, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah babyfacenya.

"Oke Boss! Aku mengerti Luhan hyung!" hormat Sehun pada Luhan persis yang dilakukan Tao padanya kemarin malam.

-o0o-

"oh.. Tao kau sudah datang? Kenapa pagi sekali? Bos Kris belum datang.. kau akan lama menunggu.." berondong Xiumin pada Tao saat kakinya baru menginjak teras toko.

"uhmm... tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku bisa membantu Xiumin hyung membereskan itu". Tunjuk Tao pada lap pembersih kaca di tangan Xiumin.

"oh? Tao kau masih belum menjadi pegawai disini. Jadi sangat jahat jika aku memperbolehkanmu melakukan pekerjaanku.." Xiumin terkekeh.

"tidak apa Xiumin hyung.. Ayolah.. kumohon.." dan akhirnya Xiumin luluh pada Tao. "ah.. Panda kau berhasil sekarang. Ini.. yang bersih ya.. haha aku masih ada pekerjaan dibelakang, makanya aku memperbolehkanmu". Xiumin satu-satunya pegawai toko ini, jelas saja ada setumpuk pekerjaan untukknya.

Dengan senyum manis khas seorang Huang Zi Tao, Tao mengelap kaca toko itu. Sesekali lengan bajunya juga ikut bekerja, mencoba memaksimalkan agar kaca itu benar- benar bersih.

Setelah hampir 15 menit membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan deru mesinnya, mobil mewah itu memasuki parkiran toko itu. Menampakkan sang pengendara mobil yang bak pangeran berkuda putih dengan surai pirangnya. Berkutat sebentar dengan ponselnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok disana. Mengelap kaca dengan nafas dan lengan bajunya. Huh? Itu menggelikan, tapi menggemaskan baginya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah stoicnya.

"Mengelap kaca... apa agar aku menerimamu bekerja disini, Tao?" suara baritone khas seorang Wu menggema di ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan itu. Menoleh dan sedikit terkejut Tao berucap "oh? Boss? I-ini karena aku membantu Xiumin hyung, dia banyak pekerjaan" Takut? Tao seperti tengah kepergok mencuri timun.

"hh.. Kau penakut Huang Zi Tao! Ikut aku keruanganku!" berlalu pergi dengan smirk seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"i-iya Bos" secepat yang ia bisa, Tao berjalan mengikuti Kris.

-o0o-

"Lay... apa perlu ibu menelfon Kris untuk menemanimu ke dokter Kim?" yeoja separuh baya itu meletakkan nampannya disisi meja ranjang putranya. Lay.

"huh.. bukannya Kris sedang sibuk dengan toko barunya itu eomma? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya semakin semakin pusing.." menghembuskan nafas kasar, Lay ingat sifat dinginya pada Kris malam tadi. Salah satu alasan menghindari Kris.

"Aniyoo... Kris itu perhatian padamu. Kau ingat saat kau koma dirumah sakit dan saat itu Kris sedang ada di luar negeri bersama keluarganya, Kris langsung pulang ke Seoul dan menunggumu siuman!" mulut yeoja bereye liner tebal khas seorang Ny. Zhang memang sanggup meyakinkan sesuatu. Meskipun dengan bumbu disana-sini.

"emmm,.. biarkan aku sendiri yang menelfonnya kalau begitu. Eomma pergilah. Aku bisa makan sendiri.."

"baiklah Zhang Yi Xing... eomma ada didapur jika kau butuh sesuatu"

-o0o-

"Jinja? Aku diterima? Khamsahamnida Bos Kris!" Tao membungkuk berkali-kali, menyampaika rasa terima kasihnya pada Kris. "hn.. keluarlah dan segera bekerja!" Dengan nada memerintah, Kris masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"oke Bos!" sesegera mungkin Tao berlari keluar dari ruangan Kris, dan menerjang Xiumin yang sedang sibuk ditoko.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang menelan Tao, denga seulas senyum tulus di wajahnya. Kris sedang dalam mood yang baik pagi ini. "Kau masih sama anak panda"

-o0o-

"kau sudah mau pulang, Luhan hyung?" mengimbangi langkah kaki Luhan, dengan tergesa.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sana! Pergilah! Kenapa mengikutiku?" berhenti, dan menatap tajam namja yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Kau masih marah hyung?.. oh ayolah! Aku tadi pagi tidak berniat mengejekkmu berwajah anak-anak hyung, aku hanya-" Oh Sehun kau melakukannya lagi.

"OH SEHUN! Aku membencimu! Kau mengatakannya lebih dari satu kali hari ini!" selesai dalam satu tarikan nafas, lalu berjalan secepat mungkin menuju mobil didepannya.

"Hanya berniat memuji wajahmu hyung...huh? tapi wajahnya sangat manis saat marah. Oke, Oh Sehun Fighting! Kau bisa! ahahha".

-o0o-

"sstt.. Xiumin hyung. Boss mau kemana?" bisik Tao saat Kris-atasannya-baru saja melintasi Xiumin dan Tao yang sedang membersihkan debu di tumpukan lukisan dari gudang.

"ehm.. Bos? Saat mengantar minumannya tadi, aku sempat mendengar dia bicara dengan seseorang yang akan diantarnya ke dokter. Mungkin kekasihnya, dari cara Bos bicara kelihatannya dia sangat perhatian Tao-ah.."

"O-ohh.. Bos sudah punya kekasih ternyata.." lirih Tao.

"Kajja Tao! Sebentar lagi lukisan-lukisan ini diambil!"

-o0o-

Membelai lembut daun-daun kering, seulas angin malam berlalu. Diantara gang sempit nan gelap, Tao melangkah. Menghiraukan sapaan sang bintang di ujung bumi. Mencampakan senyuman bulan yang merekah diantara kerlip bisu bintang.

Mempererat hoodienya, sambil sesekali meniup jari-jarinya yang terasa membeku. Dinginnya malam seolah meremehkan tubuh ringkihnya. Manik kelamnya mengedip indah. Senyum manis terukir kala rumah mungil yang Tao tinggali bersama Sehun tepat didepannya. Rumah sewa yang dulunya gudang ini cukup untuk berlindung dari sergapan angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Rumah kecil nan pengap yang dibayar dengan tetesan keringat berupa lembaran uang. Lampu menyala itu berarti Sehun sudah pulang, langkah kakinya makin lebar. Setelah itu terdengar suara gelak tawa dari dalam.

-o0o-

Masih disini. 2 jam berlalu. Angin malam seolah bersaksi diantara kedipan bintang. Membelai lembut 2 tubuh disana. Sungai Han memang mempesona saat malam hari. Riak air itu memantulkan sejuta warna lampu dari jalanan kota.

"Lay.. ayo pulang. Kita sudah lama disini". Suara baritone khas seorang Wu.

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi dariku.. apa susahnya? Bukankah kita sudah lama begini? Dulu.. dulu sekali kau selalu mengatakan akan menjagaku selamanya. Tapi... akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya bosan padaku? Begitukah?" menatap kosong Sungai Han tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pirang disampingnya.

"..."

"Kris.. kau tau? Saat kau kembali ke Amerika 1 tahun yang lalu, aku berdoa agar kau selalu mengingatku dan tidak berpaling pada orang lain disana. Dan saat itu aku justru koma dirumah sakit. Ketika aku membuka mata, kau orang pertama yang kulihat. Dan saat itu kau berubah cuek dan dingin padaku. Apa kau bosan pada-hiks-ku? Hiks.. Jawab hiks.. aku Kris!" mencair sudah bongkahan es di pelupuk mata karamel itu. Menatap nyalang namja pirang didepannya.

GREB

"Lay! Kumohon jangan menangis.. Maaf-maafkan aku! Aku tidak pernah bosan padamu.. percayalah! Aku hanya sedang banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini. Kau taukan, ayah memaksaku masuk perusahaannya. Jujur aku masih belum siap Lay!" angin malam mendeteksi kalimat dusta dari ucapan barusan.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Gaje? Makin mengecewakan?**

**Mianhe jeongmal mianhe. Author newbie ini masih butuh banyak saran dari author-author hebat disini^^,**

**Sedih banget rasanya yang ngereview turun drastis T_T. Dan dari jumlah views yang lumayan tinggi, yang review cuma sedikit :(**

**Tapi saya tetep seneng masih ada yang mau ngereview Fic ABAL ini dan ini balasannya**

**ajib4ff **gomawo udah review^^

**Shin Zi Tao **gomawo udah review^^

**Jin Ki Tao **buat jawaban pertanyaan kamu silahkan ikuti Fic gaje ini aja ya ^^ *modus. Gomawo udah review :D

**Sider Tobat **salam kenal juga :). Iya ini Fic Taoris. Gomawo udah review^^

**My Jonggie **gomawo udah review^^

**So.. jangan pelit buat review ya^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Pair : Kristao/Taoris**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, ABAL, TYPO**

**Author Note : Maaf chapter 3 kemarin mengecewakan Taoris shipper disini. Fic ini hanya tulisan bodoh author ingusan. Jadi maaf jika banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Dan alasan kenapa di chapter 3 masih belum ada Taoris moment, itu karena author bodoh ini berniat menjadikannya Long Chapter. Tapi... baru chapter 3 udah banyak yang gak suka... sekali lagi Maaf.**

**Yang jelas fic ini Kris-Tao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam mendeteksi kalimat dusta dari ucapan barusan.

**Love Sick chapter 4**

Sayap lembut menari-nari bersama awan putih. Bergulung membelah bumi. Masih terlalu suci dari belaian surya. Mereka menyebutnya pagi hari. Seberkas cahaya menerobos tebing dari ufuk timur. Menyambut sapaan burung pipit dipucuk pohon apel. Mengulas senyum penghangat nyawa.

Bibir mungil itu bergerak-gerak menyanyikan lagu yang dipelajarinya dipanti dulu. Yang berjalan disampingnya hanya terkekeh gemas, sesekali mengoreksi lirik yang sahabatnya itu nyanyikan "bukan apel Tao, tapi Maple!" ucap namja berkulit seputih awan di atas sana.

"Ani! Aku lebih suka apel Hun!" mengerucut lucu. Menunjukkan sisi polosnya.

"Ya ya ya.. Tapi Tao sejak dulu kau selalu mengubah lirik lagu. Kau ingat waktu masih dipanti, saat itu lomba menyanyi dan karena tidak bisa bahasa inggris kau mengubah lagu 'twinkle-twinkle litle star' menjadi 'pudel-pudel litle dog' Ahahahaha semuanya terkejut dan kau menyanyi dengan sangat lucu. Khekhekhe..."

"benarkah? Tapi tetap saja bukan aku yang menang huh! Menyebalkan!" kaki jenjang Tao menendang kaleng soda yang tepat dibawahnya.

"tapi.. menurutku kau yang terbaik Tao-ie" merangkul pundak namja bersurai hitam disampingnya. "haha..Gomawo Sehunnie" memperlebar langkah keduanya menuju halte diujung jalan.

-o0o-

"Tao? Namanya Huang Zi Tao?" mata indah Luhan itu membulat sempurna.

"Ne.. memang kenapa Luhan-ssi?" giliran namja berpipi penuh yang berucap. "Xiumin hyung...Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.." lirih Luhan, hati kecilnya bersorak senang.

"Annyeong Xiumin hyung!" dengan senyum lebar namja bermata panda itu membuka pintu kaca toko. "Oh? Tao!" heboh Luhan.

"uh? Kau mengenalku? Err... tapi siapa?" lirih Tao tapi telinga Xiumin dan Luhan masih tajam untuk itu. "Kau lupa aku? Aku Xi luhan! Aku Luhan Tao, saat itu kita bertemu di bukit belakang sekolah.." harap Luhan, tao masih mengingatnya.

"Bukit belakang sekolah? Oh! Kau Luhan hyung?" merekapun berpelukan, mengabaikan sosok Xiumin yang tersenyum melihat momen itu.

-o0o-

Langit tersenyum riang disana. Mengabaikan sengatan panas sang cahaya bumi. Menghembuskan angin ringan melewati hutan beton. Menerbangkan daun kering yang kehilangan nyawanya. Mengelitik pohon-pohon tua dipinggir jalan. Menyapu pandang pada setiap manusia yang melawan arus angin.

Disana. Di depan sebuah toko, berdiri sosok jangkung bersurai pirang dengan boneka panda mungil di tangan kirinya. Menunggu lampu itu hijau tidak akan sebosan biasanya. Dengan sosok bersurai hitam pekat tergambar pada wajah panda ini.

Kaki panjang itu membelah jalan. Senyum khas seorang Wu, masih enggan pudar.

Tunggu? Mana mobil mewahnya?

Oh.. seorang Kris Wu, mengatur semuanya dengan sangat teliti. Meninggalkan mobil berharga selangit itu dirumah adalah salah satu dalam rencananya.

-o0o-

"L-lay ge..?" mata panda yang tadinya berbinar lucu kini mengerjap lesu.

"Iya Tao-ie. Kris dan Lay berpacaran. Ehm.. Kau mau bertemu Lay? Lama tinggal dipanti tidak membuatmu melupakan wajah ?"

"t-tentu saja tidak! Aku masih ingat jelas wajah Lay gege.. Aku yakin sekarang lesung pipinya masih ada, iyakan?" meyembunyikan sakit dihatinya adalah bukan hal baru bagi Huang Zi Tao.

"jadi kapan kau akan mengunjunginya? Aku mau mengantarmu Tao.." ucap lembut seorang Luhan.

"secepatnya ge.. tapi aku masih ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sesuatu untuk Lay gege.."

"kabari kau Tao, jika kau mau bertemu Lay, aku yang akan mengantarmu oke? Aku pulang Tao, Xiumin hyung gomawo jussnya"

-o0o-

"Hai Luhan hyung!"

"Oh? Aishhh! Kau! Kenapa mengikutiku lagi? Pergi sana! Aku malas melihatmu!" buku enslikopedia tebal di ayunkan pada sosok namja tinggi berkulit super putih yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengalungkan tangan panjangnya dipundak Luhan.

"Yak! Argh! appo..mianhee Luhan hyung. Bukankah kita contoh untuk anak-anak itu? Seharusnya bersikap seperti seorang sahabat. Apa jadinya bila guru pembimbingnya setiap hari bertengkar? Mereka pasti juga ikut menirunya". Sejak kapan anak ini belajar kata-kata itu?

"Hah.. terserahmu! Tapi maaf aku kurang suka dengan orang yang seenaknya pada seniornya sendiri!" berlalu pergi menuju bangunan tingkat dua dihadapannya.

"Oke hyung! Arraseo! Kekeke-" terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah seniornya yang mirip anak tk.

-o0o-

Toko mungil diseberang jalan utama Seoul itu makin hari makin menunjukan perkembangan yang berarti. Semakin didengar diseluruh penjuru kota. Mereka yang gila akan seni lukis pasti tidak akan ragu menapakkan kakinya pada bangunan klasik itu.

Untain pujian terayun dari mulut-mulut pengunjung itu. Bagaimana tidak? Lukisan disini selain beragam juga sangat indah dan aneh? Ya, aneh karena lukisan yang sebagian besar karya seseorang berinisial 'LY' ini mengambil tema kehidupan. Kehidupan yang tak pernah terfikirkan lebih tepatnya. Sebagai contoh adalah lukisan seekor kupu-kupu hinggap diatas pisau yang berkilat tajam. Apa maksudnya? Hanya 'LY' yang tau, juga Tuhan.

"Tao.. kau dipanggil Bos. Tinggalkannya saja itu, nanti biar aku yang lanjutkan"

"Tidak usah hyung.. setelah urusanku dengan bos selesai, biar kau yang lanjutkan ge"

-o0o-

Tap..

"Bos memanggilku?" membungkuk hormat pada sosok atasannya.

"duduklah.." Kris masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel hitam milikknya.

"?"

"duduklah tao.." sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, setelah melihat reaksi biungung Tao, dari sudut matanya.

"i-iya Bos" gugup? Tentu saja.

Hening.. mendadak senyap, hanya bunyi jarum jam yang terdengar lambat.

"kau.. masih ingat akukan?" mata yang terbiasa berkilat tajam, kini bersinar redup. Menyiratkan luka menganga jauh didalam sana.

"..." mendongak, manik hitamnya mencoba mencari sesuatu di iris coklat Kris Wu.

"anak berambut pirang dikelasmu dulu.. lalu memilih tempat duduk tepat didepan bangkumu".

Masih belum menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti, Kris menelan lagi pil pahit kekecewaan itu lagi.  
Manik hitam itu membulat, bibir mungil menggumam lirih

"Kau.. anak baru itu?"

"Kau mengingatku? Ah! Tao kemana kau selama ini? Sejak hari pertama aku masuk kelas itu, kau tidak pernah masuk kelas lagi!"

Mencair sudah bongkahan pertanyaan yang tersimpan rapi dalam sudut gelap hati Kris Wu.

-o0o-

Sehancur apapun tubuhmu. Langit biru masih memandangmu. Sehitam apapun masa lalumu. Angin sore masih membelaimu. Sehina apapun diri ini. Cahaya terang masih menghangatkanmu dari ufuk timur.

Membiarkan mulut itu menghujat hingga berbusa dan berhenti karena lelah adalah yang terbaik.

Mata karamel itu terpejam erat. Tidak ada yang lebih baik saat ini. Membiarkan angin sore menghujam kulit pucatnya. Mengabaikan sapaan hangat burung kecil di atas sana.

Memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya yang kian menjadi. Mencari seribu jalan agar terlepas dari jeratan penyakit terkutuk ini.

Sekalipun orang-orang yang disayangnya mendukung, menyemangati, menghibur dan memberikan sejuta kebaikan padanya, tapi.. tetap saja potongan puzzle yang hilang dari dirinya masih belum ditemukan.

Sesak yang dideritanya lebih dari bertahun-tahun. Setiap waktu bertarung melawan sakit hati dan jiwanya.

Dialah Lay. Menyalahkan waktu yang membawanya kedalam lembah kesakitan. Andai dulu.. dia lahir sehat dan teak berpenyakit seperti ini, mungkin hari-harinya akan sangat cerah tak lagi berawan hitam.

"Buka matamu.. dan lihat sesuatu diujung awan itu.." suara berat namun terdengar lembut itu menyadarkan Lay yang nyaris tertidur terbuai langit sore.

"Dokter Kim? Ada apa?" ucapnya pada sosok tegap disampingnya. Berbalut jas putih khas seorang dokter.

"panggil aku Suho hyung saja.. Lay"

Dan hingga matahari menyembunyikan diri, mereka masih terlarut dalam pembicaraan yang tak jauh tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

-o0o-

Hitam. Tidak ada lagi sinar bintang dengan bulan diatas sana. Perlahan. Ratusan tetes air jatuh menerpa kulit bumi yang haus. Semakin jarum jam bergerak semakin deras tetesan air itu turun. Sayang.. kehadirannya tidak tepat. Sekalipun bumi haus akan air hujan, tapi Tao hari ini tidak membawa payung. Haruskah dia menunggu hujan reda atau menerobos hujan.

"Ck! Sial! Kenapa hujannya tidak berhenti?" 15 menit lebih berdiri mematung didepan minimarket dengan sekantong belanjaan di genggamannya.

"TAO!" pekik seseorang yang berlari menerobos hujan.

"Sehun?" segera tangannya meraih sapu tangan disaku jaketnya lalu membantu Sehun-seseorang tadi- membersihkan air hujan di baju dan rambutnya.

"kau datang kesini? Sudah kubilang langsung pulang saja Hun! Lihat rambutmu basah!" cercah Tao, lebih mirip seorang wanitakan?

"kau mirip ibu panti Tao" kekeh Sehun.

"Ish! Aku namja tulen Hun!"

"appo Tao! Hehe mianhee... ayo pulang" mengamit lengan namja bersurai hitam itu.

"pulang? Kau tidak lihat aku membawa barang sebanyak ini? Bagaimana bisa berlari?" maki Tao.

"huh? Apa ini?"

"tentu saja kebutuhan kita sehari-hari di rumah.." bibir peach itu menggerutu lucu.

"Oh? Wah kau perhatian sekali Tao?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"ck! Berhenti menggodaku Hun!"

"ahaha.. ini biar aku yang bawa, kita lari bersama dalam hitungan ke 3 oke? Satu!" menggenggam tangan Tao erat.

"eh? Ta-ta-pi"

"dua! Tiga!"

Berlari membelah jalanan Seoul. Mengabaikan titik air hujan yang makin menjadi-jadi. Mengabaikan tubuh yang basah kuyup karena hujan.

Tidak ada yang tau. Seseorang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi,lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Tao hingga Sehun datang. Berdiam diri dalam mobil mewah ini. Meremas bungkusan coklat berisi boneka panda yang tadi pagi di belinya. Bergumam lirih hampir menyamai suara gemericik air hujan diluar. "Tao.."

-o0o-

"Tao.. kau membeli ramen instan sebanyak ini?" tanya Sehun masih sibuk mengacak-acak isi tas belanja Tao.

"Aishh Hunie! Jangan dikeluarkan semua! Rapikan lagi!" heboh Tao.

"Ck! Iya-iya mommy Panda!" gerutu Sehun, mengabaikan tatapan aneh Tao.

"Apa? Apa tadi kau bilang? Mo-Mommy apa?"

"ahahaha"

"Jangan lari kau! Sehun kubilang berhenti!"

Dan hari itu berakhir seperti biasa yang Sehun dan Tao lakukan bertengkar dan kemudian slaing memaafkan dan berpelukan. Manis sekali bukan?

**TBC**

**Maaf jika tidak ada feel sama sekali. Maaf jika makin mengecewakan. dan Maaf tidak bias membalas review.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, ditunggu koreksi dan sarannya.**

***bow**

**tianelly**


End file.
